


The Three Of Us.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Babies, Best Friends, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Era, Childbirth, Childhood Memories, Cravings, Depression, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Friendship, First Day of School, Food, Foster Care, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Grief/Mourning, High School, Immortality, Immortals, Little Sisters, Loss of Parent(s), Lunch, Magic, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Newborn Children, Other, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, References to Depression, References to The Office (US), Reunions, School, School Uniforms, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, Toddlers, Training, Trauma, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: Several months after the end of Queen of Air and Darkness, Tessa lets slip that she is pregnant, to an unsuspecting Magnus, Ragnor and Catarina.Later, Kit gets to be the first to feel baby Mina kick during Tessa's pregnancy.Years after that, the siblings are as close as ever, and when Kit heads over for his first day of school, Mina is not happy.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Catarina Loss & Kit Rook, Cecily Herondale & Anna Lightwood, Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Charlotte Fairchild & Tessa Herondale, Jem Carstairs & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs & Mina Carstairs, Jem Carstairs & Mina Carstairs & Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs & Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs & Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs & Tessa Gray & Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Johnny Rook & Kit Rook, Johnny Rook & Kit Rook & Rosemary, Kit Rook & Rosemary, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss & Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane & Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Mina Carstairs & Kit Rook, Mina Carstairs & Tessa Gray, Ragnor Fell & Tessa Gray, Ragnor Fell/Catarina Loss, Rosemary & Kit Rook, Tessa Gray & Catarina Loss, Tessa Gray & James Herondale, Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Tessa Gray & Lucie Herondale, Tessa Gray & Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Three Of Us.

Tessa Carstairs-Herondale is someone who would consider herself quiet good at keeping secrets, Angel knows she’s had many to keep over her long life. But sometimes, like today, Tessa doesn’t realize what she’s saying and ends up spilling on a secret.

It’s now been 3 months since she and Jem found out they are expecting their first baby, and 1 month since Kit came to live with them. They only people so far who know about the baby are Tessa, Jem and Kit. They have plans to tell the rest of their friends and family in just a few weeks, when things are a bit more settled.

Today is a warm August day, and Tessa has agreed to meet up for lunch with Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor, so the 4 of them can catch up with eachother after everything that happened over the Summer. 

The 4 of them are sitting around a small outdoor dining table at a small family owned café, in Devon. They had agreed to meet in Devon and not anywhere else, as is this is where they always met up over the years, since England holds a lot of significance to all of them, with Tessa having married, and raised a family here, Magnus having his heart broken by Camille and meeting life-long friends here such as Tessa, Catarina raising her son here, and Ragnor who always found England a peaceful and pleasant escape.

“Tessa, how’s Kit doing? Is he settling in well?” Catarina asks Tessa, a hint of anxiety in her tone as she wraps her hands around her mug of coffee. She often finds herself worrying about Kit, he is after all technically her great grandson, countless times removed. 

Tessa sighs, setting her own mug down, she is so very worried about Kit, he seems to like Devon but he’s clearly going through a lot of trauma and grieving a lot of people, the poor child is deeply depressed. 

“Well he seems to be settling in alright, but he’s just... he’s so depressed and processing so much trauma. He’s up all night and asleep all day, he hardly eats or drinks, hardly showers or bathes, and I don’t think he’s left the house in a solid 2 weeks. I just... I wish there was something I could do for him.

I’m so worried about him, I know what it’s like to be so severely depressed, you all know I had very bad postpartum depression after I had Jamie, and then when Will died I just instantly fell back into that deep dark depression, feeling like there was no reason to get up and live every day, I wouldn't have survived without Magnus.” Tessa says in a tight tone. She and Jem have let Kit know they’re there for him no matter what, and will do anything and everything to help him, but she understands they’re still pretty much strangers to him, she wouldn’t want to talk about her trauma and depression to a complete stranger. 

Magnus reaches over and squeezes her hand reassuringly. 

“It’ll be alright Tess, he’s a strong kid, he’ll get through it. Kit’s in a good environment to heal and recover, it will take time of course, but he will recover, just like you did.” He says in a soothing tone.

“I can send you some information about therapists I know in Devon, if and when Kit is ready, they could help him out a lot.” Catarina offers, wanting to do what she can for Kit. 

Tessa nods and wipes at the tears forming in her eyes. 

“I’d appreciate that Cat, thanks.” Tessa says, giving her friend a weak smile. Tessa then turns her gaze to Magnus and asks “So Magnus, how does it feel to be married?” 

Magnus’ face lights up and he smiles brightly.

“Absolutely wonderful, better than I could have ever hoped for.” 

“And how are Alec and the boys?” Tessa asks, knowing they’re Magnus’ favoriet topic of discussion. 

“Perfect of course, Alec is working hard as Consul, passing new laws practically everyday, making The Clave far less old-fashioned and more modern and up to date. 

As for the boys, well they’re just the best thing that ever happened to me. Max can spell and write his name, and read a few sentences on his own, and Rafael is the smartest little thing I’ve ever come across, he could give you a run for your money on how many books he gets through, Tess.” 

Tessa laughs lightly, glad to hear there’s another little bookworm in the family, she’ll have to steal Rafe for a couple of hours one day and take him book shopping. 

“That’s great, I’m glad to hear it.” 

“So what about you two, any wedding bells in your future?” Magnus asks in a teasing tone as he turns to look at Catarina and Ragnor, who have been together since July, when Ragnor came out of hiding. 

Catarina laughs lightly, while Ragnor frowns at Magnus’ teasing. 

“No, marriage isn’t important to us. Perhaps we will get married one day, but it’s certainly not at the front of our minds, we’re just happy to finally be together again.” Ragnor tells them, smiling lovingly at Catarina and placing his hand over hers. 

Just then the waiter comes over, ready to take their food orders. 

“I’ll have scrambled eggs and two Pain au chocolat, please.” Tessa says, smiling politely at the waiter and handing her menu back. 

When the waiter leaves, Tessa turns back to her friends and sees they’re all giving her an odd look. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You don’t usually like chocolate.” Magnus says, finding it odd that Tessa -who loathes chocolate- would order Pain au chocolat,

Tessa shrugs and casually says 

“Yes well I’m not usually pregnant either.” As soon as the words leave her mouth, Tessa realizes what she’s done, and freezes. How could she have been so careless and silly as to let that slip?!

“Are you serious?” Magnus asks in a tone of disbelief. Tessa nods. 

“How far along are you?” Catarina asks.

“12 weeks. I was going to tell you, just not until after 14 weeks, in case anything happened.” Tessa tells them, her hand now resting on her slightly protruding belly. 

“I’m throwing you a baby shower, no arguments!” Magnus insists. Tessa smiles and rolls her eyes. 

“Absolutely not, Jem and I have more than enough money to get everything for the baby. In fact I still have Lucie and James’ old cradle, and some of their clothes. Really we just need nappies, a bassinet, a push-chair and a bath, and some more clothes.” Tessa tells them. 

“Oh my god no! Tessa you are not dressing your baby in Edwardian/Victorian baby clothes, I won’t let you! I’m buying the baby their entire wardrobe, and I _am_ throwing you a baby shower, it can be a celebration for the new family member, and gifts will be optional.” Magnus decides.

“Well you don’t give me much choice, do you?” Tessa asks in an amused tone. 

“No I most certainly do not.” Magnus replies with a grin. 

“You’ll be the death of me Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” 

“You love me really.” 

“Angel knows why.” 

***2 MONTHS LATER***

“Hey um, Tessa? Is... is it okay if I sit in here for a while and watch TV on my phone? I can’t sleep at night and the internet says it’s probably because I’m always in my room and do everything in bed, when I should only sleep in bed, so uh, I thought I’d come sit down here for a while, if that’s okay with you.” 

It’s been 4 months since Kit moved to Devon with Tessa and Jem, and he’s still trying to settle in, and still feeling like a burden on them, this is the first time he’s come out of his room without Tessa or Jem asking if he wants to watch a movie or go for a walk with them. He knows Tessa likely won’t mind at all, but he doesn’t want to bother her, she’s 5 months pregnant she could well just want some time alone. 

Tessa looks up from her book and smiles brightly at Kit. 

“Of course my love, you don’t have to ask, this is your home too.” Tessa assures him. Kit gives her a weak smile. 

“Yeah... I know... thanks.” 

Kit spends the next hour watching TV on his phone (that Jem and Tessa gifted him on one of his first days here) while Tessa reads her book. 

Kit has just finished an episode of The Office, and has taken his earphones out while he loads up the next episode, simultaneously thinking about how nice and normal this is, sitting in the living room with his foster/adopted mom, her reading a book and him watching TV, he could get use to it.

Just as Kit is about to slip his earphones back in and watch another episode of The Office, he hears Tessa gasp. 

Kit’s head snaps up to see Tessa looking shocked and thrilled, a smile lighting up her face, one hand in the middle of her bump, the other on the side, her book now discarded beside her. 

“Tessa what’s wrong? Is it the baby? Should I call Jem?” Kit anxiously asks, desperately trying to close the now frozen Netflix app, to get to his contacts to call Jem. 

“Oh no, no sweetheart it’s fine, I just... I felt the baby kick.” Tessa says in a breathy tone of delight, laughing lightly as she feels another little kick. She thought she had forgotten what baby kicks felt like, but the feeling is so familiar, it brings her right back to her pregnancies with James and Lucie, the joy she and Will felt when Jamie kicked for the first time, the confusion on Jamie’s face when he felt Lucie kick for the first time.

“Oh. Oh, that’s good.” Kit sighs, no longer frantically hitting his home screen button, just letting the app close itself. 

“Do you want to feel?” Tessa asks. Kit has no idea how to reply to that one, on one hand he thinks it would be kinda cool to feel the baby kick, but on the other hand it seems really weird and intrusive. But then, Tessa wouldn’t have offered if she didn’t want him to feel the baby, Kit has seen her slap people’s hands away out in public, when they try to touch her bump, she’s not hesitant about making her boundaries very clear.

“Um... sure, yeah if you don’t mind.” Kit nervously agrees, chewing on his lip anxiously. 

“Of course I don’t mind, here come sit beside me.” Tessa pats the spot on the sofa next to her. “Put your hand beside mine, right here near the top.” Tessa guides Kit’s hand to the right spot. “Now just wait a second, hopefully she hasn’t fallen back asleep.”

A few seconds later, Kit feels a light and faint fluttering/nudging sensation under his hand. It’s both really cool and really weird. 

“There! Did you feel that?” Tessa asks, looking at Kit, her eyes full of joy and hope. He smiles weakly and nods. 

“Yeah, kinda cool.” He admits, taking his hand off her stomach.

“Kinda weird too though, right?” Tessa asks in a knowing tone. Kit blushes and nods slightly. “It’s okay, the first time I felt a baby kick I was kind of weirded out too.” Tessa admits, remembering Charlotte insisting she feel Charles kick, and how odd and freaky it felt to Tessa, though it also saddened her, as at the time she believed she would never get to feel those little kicks herself, never get to carry a child, much less 3.

An hour later Jem returns home from grocery shopping, and Tessa and Kit meet him in the kitchen to help him put everything away. 

“Oh my god I almost forgot!” Tessa exclaims, setting a box of cereal down on the counter and turning to face Jem and Kit. “I felt the baby kick for the first time today, while you were out, Jem.” The look on Jem’s face is a mixture of surprise, joy and disappointment. Kit feels bad for him, that he didn’t get to feel the baby kick first.

“Really? Is she kicking now?” Jem eagerly asks. Tessa nods. “C-can I feel?” 

“Of course, oh! I think she’s playing football in there, she’s kicking up a hell of a fuss.” Tessa laughs, taking Jem’s hand and guiding it to her swollen stomach, placing it right over the spot where she can feel the sensation of two little feet kicking away. 

Jem’s eyes widen and he breaks out into the biggest smile. He had of course felt many, many babies kick over the years. It was part of his job as a Silent Brother, to care for pregnant Shadowhunters, but it is so different with your own child, the child you’ve been waiting over a hundred years for, the child you have always wanted and thought you would never have. 

“That’s... amazing.” Jem breathes. “I love you, both of you.” Tessa grins and leans in to kiss his cheek. 

“We love you too.” 

“Have you felt her kick, Kit?” Jem asks, turning to look at his son, who is clearly trying to make himself invisible, by standing in front of the open pantry, with his back to Jem and Tessa. 

“Oh, um yeah I did, earlier.” Kit says, not wanting to tell Jem that he was the first one to feel the baby kick, it should have been Jem, the least he can do is let the poor guy think he was the first to feel his own kid kick. 

“Kit was the first to feel her kick.” Tessa informs Jem, ruining Kit’s plan. Kit flushes and does everything he can to avoid eye contact with Jem, hoping he won’t be upset or mad.

“Really? That’s wonderful, it’s an amazing feeling isn’t it?” Jem asks, smiling at Kit, clearly not one bit angry or upset. 

“Yeah, kinda... kinda freaky too.” Kit admits, rubbing at the back of his neck anxiously. Jem chuckles and walks over to Kit, slinging an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. 

“The entire process of pregnancy is quiet freaky, I thought so even as a Silent Brother. I was only 24 when I delivered my first baby, Anna. Frankly I think I was more frightened than Cecily or Gabriel.” Jem laughs, still clearly remembering sitting by the end of Cecily’s bed, gently guiding little Anna into the world, while Brother Enoch stood behind him, observing.

“My dad once told me that my mom was too scared to go to a doctor or midwife to have me, so she just did it on her own at home, in the bathtub. Do... do you know if that’s true?” Kit hesitantly asks, wanting to know something about how he was born, and his early childhood.

“Yes, unassisted home births are not a good idea, but I understand why Rosemary chose to go down that path, and thankfully all worked out well for you both.” Tessa softly says, having this memory from the time she changed into Rosemary. With the clear memory of holding a newborn Kit, still covered in vernix and blood, it feels like Tessa has known and loved him since birth.

“Your mother was a very, very strong woman and we couldn’t more grateful to her or love her more, for bringing you into the world, we would be lost without you.” Jem softly says, smiling down at Kit, who is blushing furiously while trying to hold back tears. He’s not use to this kind of affection and open displays of love.

“I miss her.” He quietly says. “But I’m glad I have you guys.” 

Tessa brushes his hair out of his face and kisses his forehead, while Jem squeezes his shoulder.

“We are so glad to have you too Kit, more than you could ever know.” 

****2 YEARS LATER****

“Mina mine what are you doing? What do you see?” 

It’s a crisp Autumn day in September 2015, and today is Kit’s first day at mundane school in quiet a while. Tessa and Jem offered him the option to go back and receive a normal education, before starting with his Shadowhunter training and studying, but also made it clear he did not have to go if he didn’t want to. Kit liked the idea of some normalcy and a routine though, so he agreed and over the Summer they got him enrolled in the local high school, just 15 minutes away. 

This morning had been very bittersweet, Kit looked so handsome in his uniform and was clearly very excited for his first day at school, but Mina was not so happy. She clung to Kit to the very last minute, and cried for a solid hour after he left, she’s only just stopped but clearly still misses him very, very much.

Jem has just finished making her some fresh breakfast, since she was too upset to eat earlier. Mina has wandered over to one of the large windows in the kitchen and has her hands pressed against the glass, looking out into the gardens beyond. 

“Kih!” Mina cries “Kihhy!” 

“Oh my love.” Jem softly says, setting the bowl of scrambled eggs down and walking over to join his daughter at the window. “You really miss your Kit, don’t you?” Mina nods, leaning into Jem’s touch when he places a hand on her back. 

“Kihhy.” Mina whines, nuzzling her head into Jem’s neck, breaking his heart right in two. Jem holds her close and kisses the top of her head. 

“I know w _ǒ de ài,_ I miss him too but he’ll be home soon. Come on, lets have some breakfast and then go for a walk and see the nice ladies at the bakery, yeah?” Jem gently says, standing up with Mina in his arms, hoping a walk will distract her, or better yet get her to fall asleep for a few hours. It’s only 10:30, and Kit isn’t going to be home until about 4, after finishing school at 3:45.

“Oclate?” Mina hopefully asks, lifting her head from Jem’s shoulder and looking at him with big hopeful brown eyes. Jem chuckles, and kisses her cheek. 

“It’s no wonder your mother always craved chocolate when she was carrying you, you’re a little chocolate fiend already. Yes of course you can have chocolate when we go for our walk, but you have to eat your breakfast first alright?” 

Mina nods, linking her arms around the back of Jem’s neck. 

“Ummy!” She exclaims, pointing to the bowl of scrambled eggs. 

“You think so? Do you like daddy’s cooking?” Jem asks, shifting her to one hip so he can pick up her bowl with his empty hand. Mina nods. 

A few minutes later when Jem has Mina strapped into her highchair, making sure there are no distractions to stop her from eating, he offers her the first spoonful of egg, but she pushes his hand away. 

“Mama do it!” Mina exclaims, clearly out to make her parents lives as difficult as possible, of course. 

“Mummy’s resting Mina mine, she’s tired. Here, do you want to do it yourself?” Jem offers her the spoon and bowl, knowing it will result in a huge mess for him to clean up, but he doesn’t mind. Tessa deserves her rest, she’s been absolutely exhausted these last few weeks.

“No daddy, mama!” Mina insists, pushing the bowl and spoon away. Jem can’t hold back a sigh, it’s going to be a long day. 

Thankfully Tessa doesn’t mind being woken to feed Mina, she says she can go back to bed when Jem and Mina go on their walk, and she would rather never sleep again than deny Mina the simple pleasure and comfort of her mama feeding her breakfast.

Mina has a great time on her usual walk with Jem, even getting out of the pushchair and toddling along beside Jem a few times, and falling asleep on the way home. 

When she wakes up she spends a solid hour playing with Church and a crumpled up piece of sheet music. 

For the rest of the day she continuously stares out the window for Kit, and even pulls out a t-shirt of his from the clean laundry, and carries it around like a comfort blanket. It reminds Jem and Tessa of how for the first few months of her life, they could never set Mina down without placing one of Tessa’s t-shirts with her, so she always felt close to her. 

Finally 3:20 rolls around, and Jem heads off to pick Kit up from school. 

10 minutes after Jem leaves, Tessa comes into the living room after sneaking away for a quick pee in private, while Mina was distracted by her toys, right next door to the bathroom. 

When she steps into the living room she sees Mina has spread Kit’s t-shirt out on the floor like a blanket, and is lying on her stomach, her chin propped up in her little hands as she looks outside the window. It immediately melts Tessa’s heart and she snaps a picture to send to Magnus, and show to Jem and Kit later. 

**_‘Who needs a security system when you’ve got Mina?’_** Tessa captions the photo, before quickly sending it off to Magnus.

20 minutes later, Tessa is pulled from the world of her book by Mina’s high pitched and excited squeal. 

“Kihhy! Kihhy!” Mina exclaims, pointing out the window, to where Jem and Kit are just getting out of the car. Tessa grins and sets her book down. 

“Lets go wait for Kit and daddy at the front door.” Tessa says, holding her hand out to Mina, who happily takes it and toddles along the corridors toward the front door. 

They arrive at the front door just as it swings open, and Kit steps in. 

“Kihhy!” Mina squeals in delight, letting go of Tessa’s hand and running toward her brother. Kit smiles widely and drops his school bag before dropping to his knees and opening his arms and catching Mina when she runs at him, holding her tight. 

“Hey Min-Min! I missed you so much, my day was so boring without you!” Kit exclaims, kissing her cheek and making her screech in delight. “Did you miss me?” 

“Uh-hu!” Mina says, nodding vigorously. 

“Well we should go catch up on lost time and go play with your birthday presents.” Kit says, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He missed Mina so much it hurt, he thought school would be interesting and fun, but he missed Mina so, so much all day, and he couldn’t focus and already had trouble with some of the bullies of the school.

“Don’t you have homework?” Tessa asks, raising an eyebrow at her son. 

“Yeah but I’ll do it later, right now I need to spend some quality time with my favoriet sister. Come on Min, lets go play with your toys!”

As Kit grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, before taking Mina’s hand and walking down the corridor with her, Jem puts his arm around Tessa and pulls her close. 

“I don’t think Kit is going to be going back to school.” 

“Yeah, I doubt it, but it’s okay, we can home school him.” Jem nods. 

“As long he’s happy, that’s all that matters.” 

“This is going to sound awful, but I’m kind of glad he probably won’t be going back. I really missed him today, I felt quiet lost without him around.” Tessa admits, not use to having Kit around all day, hearing him laughing and playing with Mina, saying that Church is a devil cat, cringing at Jem’s dad jokes and playing ‘Read that book, saw that movie’ with her. 

Jem kisses the top of Tessa’s head and quietly says 

“That makes three of us.” 


End file.
